


Flight

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, So Fluffing Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: A fluffy drabble about Yusei's first flight.





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> [slides this to drift--ing] ahem um so here's a thing ur art is awesome

As Yusei doubles over in his saddle, Atem realizes he’s never seen him laugh.

Unlike Atem’s usual wingmates, there’s no build up. Yusei just bursts out laughing, whole body arching forward, head ducked against the wind. From a quiet man, it’s startling.

Stardust seems to laugh too, happy cry swirling with xir corkscrew. Osiris watches xe arc around them like a mother watching her child on the swings. Yusei reaches a new pitch.

When his dragon evens out, Yusei throws his grin at Atem. Atem can’t not smile back.

“You’re a natural,” Atem calls over the wind, “Are you sure this is your first flight?”

Yusei runs a reverent hand down Stardust’s neck. “Xe is part of me.”

Stardust roars approval. Atem’s smile grows.

Osiris helpfully glides to the right, until the dragons are almost touching wings. Atem stands, ignoring Yusei’s shout, and leaps to Stardust’s back.

“Why—”

Atem kisses him quiet.


End file.
